


All I Want for Christmas

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love/Hate, M/M, Make up sex, Sticky Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream feels left out during celebrations of a human holiday and Megatron wants his Seeker back for Christmas.<br/>(And we all know what he's going to unwrap the next morning, if you know what I mean...)</p><p>~A quick fic about Christmas and Transformers~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve

Starscream didn't understand human holidays whatsoever. To him they were just as stupid as the creatures that participated in them, so he ignored everything. Some of the foolish drones were obsessing over decorating the Nemesis and getting each other gifts. Even Breakdown had been sucked into the madness of the "Christmas spirit" and specially ordered some paints and polish for his mate, Knockout. Everyone was losing their fragging minds.

"Purely ridiculous! Why would we celebrate this?! It is an Earth holiday! Let the flesh creatures keep it all to themselves!" Starscream spat to no one when he entered his small and sadly drab room. Megatron was furious at him since he had left their ranks for a time and had not allowed him back into the throne room and formerly shared berthroom again.

Wings pressed back to his sides with anger as the mech sat down on his berth, looking miserable. How could anyone feel happy, anyways? They were doomed to be beaten by the Autobots and things would never go their way. He knew it was all coming to an end in that way and had already done so with his tentative relationship with Megatron.

Starscream's wings drooped so the tips touched the berth when he thought about that. He had wanted nothing more than to be Megatron's mate, but how was he supposed to do that when he he gotten into so much trouble? No one cared about him in that way, most of all Megatron. They had been so close, but...Starscream had ruined it all with his own selfishness.

The Seeker quietly curled up on his berth and hugged his knees to his chest plates, resting his chin between the knee spikes with a loud sigh. No one cared about him. There would be no gifts at his door the next morning on the day of Christmas and he was certainly not invited to any of the Christmas Eve festivities that were getting ready to be held all over the starship. It...hurt.

"What do I care, anyways? It's no different than any other day on this stupid dirt planet." he muttered to himself, long claws balling into fists. He refused to feel down about it anymore. It wasn't worth his time to think about such things! He...he had other more important things to do!

Trying to think of anything he could, the Seeker found there was nothing he actually had to do and let out a soft sob. This was such a horrible holiday! He hated it! He hated Earth even more for bringing it up at all!

"Frag all of this! I don't care!" he snarled, knocking a picture data pad off of his small berthside table. It was him as a youngling between his two creators, back in the Golden Age of Cybertron. He lay down on the berth and shuttered his optics, not bothering to pick up the fallen item. There was just no point to it as he wallowed in his misery.

***

Steve loved the idea of this holiday the humans celebrated. Scurrying around getting things ready was a lot of fun and it was enjoyable to see everyone was in good spirits despite the recent defeat they had faced at the hand of the Autobots.

"Oh, Soundwave! Could you help me hang the garlands in the control room? It will be very quick! And you do know you're welcome to join all the drones tonight for the Christmas Eve festival!" Steve called out when he saw the silent mech trying to put a tiny Santa hat on Laserbeak.

He glanced up at Steve and nodded once, standing and taking the silver garland from the drone's hands. He daintily pinned it up along the front of the control room window, the red glass and silver garland working quite well together. Steve brightened his visor to show he was very happy with it and admired the good work.

"Will we be seeing you tonight, Sir?"

Soundwave nodded again, pointing to a Santa hat that was sitting on the control panel. Steve knew what he was supposed to do with it and quickly took it up in his claws, glad when Soundwave bent over and made it easier to put it on his head.

"There you go! You look wonderful, Soundwave, Sir!" Steve said, waving to him as he went to check in on the others and the high grade that was being brought out. Axel was already setting up a table with some of the other bots and large vats for holding energon were being hauled in.

Oh, what fun! He couldn't wait for that evening and all the excitement it would bring! Then tomorrow all the gifts could be opened and all the bots could feel welcome and loved. It was meant to be a holiday for generosity, so he hoped everyone felt wonderful by the time it ended. Who knew? Maybe they could raise moral and win the next battle!

Humming a Christmas tune to himself as he went to check on the production of high grade, Steve knew things were just going to get better from there on out.

***

"Breakdown! I need my buffer! I must look fashion forward for this night's party!" Knockout called, looking at himself in a full length mirror in the back of med bay. Breakdown was just coming out of their private wash racks, smelling of warm copper and mercury. He grinned at the sight of his mate, never getting tired of looking at him.

"Alright, Knocks. Just give me a moment here. I'm dripping oil all over the place." Breakdown said, grabbing a drying cloth to towel off with. Knockout huffed and waited with his hands on his shapely hips, tapping a pede with impatience.

"Breakdown, it will be happening within the next two hours! We can't be late!" Knockout insisted, waving his hands around. Breakdown snorted softly, the blue truck not at all worried about when they got there.

"Knockout, calm down. We'll get there in time! And you know it doesn't take all that long to get you looking fabulous." he said, grabbing the buffer and coming right over to his mate.

Knockout purred the whole time he got his work over, stretching a little so his partner could reach all the hard to get areas. Once he took a good look and thought he looked as shiny and perfect as he ever could the mech turned to Breakdown and buffed him down in turn. Breakdown always liked that, the mech half in recharge by the end of it since it relaxed him so much.

"Now for the finishing touches!" Knockout called out, taking a pair of antlers he had been able to make and putting it on Breakdown's head. The mech grunted with surprise, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Uh...what is this, exactly?" he asked, not sure what the animal headgear was for...

"The humans wear them around as some weird celebration garb. Oh, and they wear these hates to. But red clashes with your plating and we certainly can't have you looking like that for a party!" Knockout said, taking out his special Santa hat that he had added touches to and plating it on his head crest.

"You look good as always, Knockout." Breakdown said warmly, the bells that were attached to the antlers jingling when he bent down to kiss his mate's cheek.

"Thank you, sweetspark. You look good, too." Knockout managed to say, optics bright with a warmth Breakdown only got to see when they were entirely alone. Knockout might be the most vain and narcissistic mech out there, but he did believe that the bot loved him.

"Now! We have to bring a gift to the party! What should we bring? High grade? Special red energon? The Seeker drones and the aerials will love that! Have you heard anything about Megatron or Starscream joining us for the night?"

"Megatron's going along with it, but I haven't heard a thing from Starscream. I don't know what's going on with him lately." Breakdown said, honestly a little worried about the Seeker. He had seemed so down after he had been repaired from the reunion with Megatron and the Decepticon cause.

"Well, if he wants to have any fun at all he'll get his act together and play along with everyone else." Knockout huffed, searching under their berth for their private stash of special energon grades. When he found the cube of bright red he grinned and held it up for his mate to see. "Festive as well! This will be a crowd pleased for sure!"

"Whatever you say, Knockout." Breakdown said brightly, the grin on his faceplate sure to stay there all night long. He loved how the special event had gotten everyone so upbeat and really hoped all would take part in it.

***

Megatron watched as the drones got the last of the control room decorated and set up for the party. It was a good thing for them to have a moment like this. The celebration would do them all well and the opening of gifts the next morning would also put them into good moods. Perhaps the recent defeat would fade from their minds...

He did not feel entirely festive himself. There was so much pain after what he had done to Starscream, the Seeker not having been seen out other than to get some energon for himself and a short flight. Other than that he had stayed confined to his room, not interested in joining the celebration. The warlord frowned, displeased with the behavior of the petty flier as always. He thought he was above them all or he just wanted to sulk, both of which would get him no pity from the silver titan.

But he knew that wasn't true. He cared for Starscream in his own way and knew what he had done had put the bot into a slight depression. This kind of event would surely have had Starscream strutting his stuff and covered in Christmas garb. He loved attention and to know he had refused contact with everyone for about two weeks now was concerning.

'It is not my problem what he is doing. Let the wretch suffer if that is what he plans on doing. I will have a fine time without him at the party.' Megatron thought, trying to push thoughts of his former companion out of his head as he placed a hat on each of his tallest shoulder spikes.

The party was just about to begin.

***

Starscream heard the festivities begin from his room, laughter and voices loud from the control room and some of the nearby hallways. Drones and Insecticons were the loudest purely by numbers, but he could swear he heard Knockout's drawling voice and Breakdown's booming laugh over the din of the others. At one point he even heard Megatron laughing from the other room. Glaring at the ceiling, he's refused to think about it and even shut off his audio receptors to save himself the torture of having to listen to all the fun. He wasn't included, so why should he have to hear it all night?! Growling, curled up under a blanket and tried to recharge, hoping when he woke up it would all be over and done with.

Meanwhile, in the control room everyone was having a great time. Knockout was more than pleased to know he looked the best of all the bots attending and that Breakdown wasn't too overcharged so they had to take him back to med bay. He got...excited when he got drunk from high grade. But so far he was drinking moderately and hadn't ruined any tables yet.

Soundwave was chatting silently with Megatron, the beast of a mech suddenly laughing when Soundwave made some unheard joke to him. He was having a wonderful time...until his third in command mentioned Starscream being absent. He glanced around and found the Seeker was not present and had not been there at all. He frowned, sharp dentas grinding slightly.

"I will go speak to him." he finally decided, feeling the party for him was over. It was time to settle things with a moody bot.

Megatron lumbered down the hallway to where Starscream's simple quarters were, rapping loudly on the door with his hand. He got no answer, so he tried again.

"What do you want?!" came a nasty voice from inside, the owner of the words tightening into a little ball under his worn out blankets.

"Starscream, do not play the fool! I know you are miserable in there and you must emerge at some point! There is a party going on and I will command you to attend for your own good if you refuse to cease sulking!"

"What do you care what I do? You'll just dislocate my wings if I come out here! Go away and leave me alone! I wasn't invited and no one cares if I'm there or not. Just...just go." Starscream hissed, covering his optics with his clawed hands as if to hide from all the hurt.

"You are a pitiful creature, Starscream! As much as I hate to say this, I would have liked to see you there..."

"You're lying like always! You lied about liking me and you're just lying to me again! Get OUT!" Starscream snarled, voice rising to a dangerous tone. Megatron heard shuffling around in the berth from within and vented quietly. Starscream was getting too agitated to speak with coherently anymore, so he left him with one last thought.

"The humans have a song about what they want for Christmas. Starscream, all I want for Christmas is you." Megatron said softly, trying to open up to the mech and show he wasn't out to hurt him like before. Perhaps he would hear the honesty in his words and come out soon.

Starscream blinked and felt a little washer fluid in his optics. Maybe...maybe he could give Megatron what he wanted. He just had to trust what he said and hope this time he wouldn't be hurt by the one he loved more than he liked to admit.

The Seeker heard Megatron's footsteps fade away and sat up, blankets folding around his frame. He would wait until the Christmas Eve party was over before he commed Knockout. He needed an outfit for Christmas Day. He only had a night to get it ready, so he hoped he'd be able to manage it in time.


	2. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the lingerie he wore! (just imagine it transformer size and all done-up by Knockout) 
> 
> http://www.aliexpress.com/item-img/Adult-Xmas-Party-Costumes-Miss-Santa-Claus-Costume-White-Red-Sexy-Christmas-Dress-with-X-mas/1338383220.html

Megatron returned to his quarters and stared at the berth. It felt so empty without his Starscream in it, waiting for him like he used to before they had their fall out with one another. If only the mech hadn't left their ranks for a while in defiance, perhaps he could have kept his temper under control and made their relationship something...something more than what it had been.

'It is too late now. He seems beyond reasoning.' Megatron thought to himself, sitting heavily down on the side of the berth before laying all the way on his back. He hated to feel such emotions, most of all for a mech like Starscream, but he couldn't help it. And that was why he felt it was love, not just some passing lust for the pretty Seeker. The bot mattered to him.

Megatron didn't want to dwell on it for too long, so he forced himself to relax and think about better things. He replayed memory files of him beating up on Optimus Prime and grinned a toothy smile. Yes, he would be fine if Starscream didn't come around. And there were always drones he could take to the berth if he felt like it. Some of the silver ones weren't all that bad looking.

Letting those thoughts take over his mind, the warlord finally faded into recharge, snoring softly as he dreamt of good times. Little did he know his Christmas present was getting ready for the next morning.

***

"Knockout! Wait! I need...I need your help." Starscream called out, the last part about help nearly swallowed in a growl. The red sports model turned around and placed a hand on his hip.

"Oh? And what kind of help do you need, Air Commander? Something for a special occasion? Because you know I am not in the mood right now for much. Breakdown got the berthroom all set up and I hate to keep him waiting..."

"This is more important! I'm...going to try and get Megatron back. But I need...festive...garb." he said, hands motioning to his frame. "I need a hat or something you wore to the party so I fit in better with the Christmas presents."

"So you're going to be Megatron's Christmas present? Oh, this will be sweet! You know, I actually made some festive lingerie for my time with Breakdown, but...I think you deserve it. Our Lord will be so happy to have you back!" Knockout said, trying not to laugh as he pulled out a drawer with a costume in it.

Starscream stared in horror when he was shown what he could wear. It was a huge corset with frilly white fabric at the bottom and a long hat with a large pompom at the end of it. Knockout didn't waste any time getting him into it, seeing there was going to be some fussing if he let Starscream say what he thought about it.

Starscream squawked as he was forced into the corset, Knockout's nimble digits quickly tying it behind him so it did a good job of accenting his figure. Then he jammed the hat on his head, careful the red crest didn't rip it and grinned, standing back. Starscream was fussing with it, the skirt of the lingerie hardly making it over his aft.

"We have to make sure you have a nice wrapping! Here, I have a ribbon in here somewhere..." Knockout hummed, shuffling around in the same drawer. He pulled out a large red ribbon and padded over to the Seeker, tying it around his neck and grinning like crazy. "Megatron will love unwrapping this gift!" he snickered, giving Starscream a wink.

"I look ridiculous! I just wanted the hat!" Starscream yelped when he saw himself in the full length mirror. The bow around his neck was kinda cute, but he didn't want to be cute! He wanted to be handsome and sexy!

"You need more ribbon." Knockout said, getting excited he got to dress up the other bot. Starscream hissed and fussed as Knockout got a ribbon around both his wrists and his ankles. Now he looked purely idiotic!

"Knockout!" he shouted, swiping at him with his claws.

"Don't get mad at me because you look so fabulous! Starscream, you'll have Megatron drooling about this for weeks! He won't be able to frag you enough!"

"KNOCKOUT!"

"Is he bugging you? I can take him away if you want." Breakdown's deep voice said, the truck mech coming out of the back berthroom and placing a hand on Knockout's shoulder. "Awww, Starscream, you look like a giant living present!"

"I suppose that counts as a compliment. It is coming from a grounder..." Starscream grumbled, glaring at both Breakdown and Knockout. Breakdown huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey...come on, we did help you out and take off interfacing time for you. Show some gratitude!"

"Fine! You're all great! Now I'm leaving." Starscream snapped, padding out of med bay hoping that everyone else was recharging and wouldn't catch sight of their Air Commander looking like such a fool. But knowing his luck, there was going to be some bot out there who'd see and take a picture to show all the drones.

Breakdown and Knockout watched him go and waited until he had left before they turned to one another and burst out laughing.

"What do you think Megatron will do when he sees him like that?" Knockout snickered, trying hard not to snort and sound unattractive.

"Primus, I wish we could see the end result! Knockout,you're a fragging fiend, you know that?" Breakdown guffawed loudly, picking his smaller mate up and hugging him tight. "You don't need the costume to look perfect." he added, kissing Knockout's head chest. The sports model beamed at the praise, cuddling up with his partner.

"Now that he left, we should get down to our favorite kind of business!"

"Yeah, we should! Come on, I got the berthroom all fancy for you."

"Oh, Breakdown! You shouldn't have!" Knockout teased, clinging to the bot as he was carried into their room, kicking the door shut with a pede once they were inside.

Next thing he knew, Breakdown was on top of him and pawing at his valve cover. A handsome blue and silver spike was already free, the turgid length glistening with some transfluid at the tip from his arousal. Knockout grinned, letting his valve cover slide aside at last.

He cried out when the much larger mech mounted him, the sharp tip of his companion's spike pushing into him and his thick rod forcing his valve walls to expand. Moaning loudly, he lifted his aft up and waited for Breakdown to start pounding him. The truck purred loudly, getting a nice pace going as he mouthed sloppily at Knockout's neck.

"Love you so much, Knocks..."

"I love you, too, you big brute. Now pick up the pace! You know I don't like it slow!"

And with that said Breakdown did as he was told, making Knockout howl with pleasure right into Christmas morning.

***

Starscream still felt idiotic even after he made it to Megatron's throne room without being spotted. Carefully pushing open the normally forbidden door, the Seeker padded quietly into the room towards the berthroom in the back. The door was usually locked there, so he would have to wake the recharging beast.

Swallowing out of nervousness as he approached wearing his silly costume, the mech knocked on the door and waited, hearing some grunts and shuffling of berth covers from within the room. Getting ready for anything, the Seeker pulled his wings closer to his frame, the little bells Knockout had added just before he had escaped med bay jingling quietly.

Then the door opened to reveal a tired looking warlord, the silver mech yawning and looking like he was about to tell whoever was there to go away and bother him in the morning. But when he saw it was Starscream wearing his Christmas outfit, he stared and his jaw opened partway in shock. This was something he never expected to see.

"Merry Christmas. You got your gift." Starscream said, taking a step back just in case Megatron lost it.

Megatron's shocked look turned into a bright smile all of a sudden, then he started laughing. Starscream squeaked when he was picked up under his arms, Megatron holding him out to get a good look at what he was wearing. He grinned a shark like smile the whole time he checked out the other bot, admiring the work that had been put into the costume.

"A fitting present, indeed!" he rumbled, claws tipping Starscream's jaw out of the way so he could get an even better look at the bow around his neck.

Starscream let himself get carried into the berthroom and placed on the berth. He flicked his wings, the bells jingling again to show he was pleased to be back. No longer would he be trapped in his small quarters! He wanted to stay with Megatron in the plush berth and be appreciated there. He chirped when he was suddenly pounced on by the titan, pinned to the berth.

"You look far too good not to ravish, Starscream. I am...very glad to see you came back. I missed you." Megatron murmured, pressing a surprising soft kiss to the Seeker's slightly parted lips.

"You may take whatever you like from me, Megatron. I am your Christmas gift." Starscream cooed once the kiss was broken, the bot's long claws petting down Megatron's spinal strut. "I am here to be unwrapped."

Megatron barked his laughter at the joke and started mouthing at the mech, careful not to rip the bow tied around his neck. He liked it and would let it stay. Frag, he liked all of it! He didn't want to ruin any of the costume pieces, so he carefully avoided them as he got Starscream warmed up with some foreplay.

Starscream's valve cover slid back during the touches, kisses, and bites. His back arched against the berth as he was pawed at, making a louder gasp when Megatron's digits found his valve was uncovered and pushed inside to help stretch him out before they started mating.

"So gorgeous...so perfect!" Megatron snarled with arousal, spike cover snapping aside and his silver length springing free, purple biolights accenting the bottom all the way up to the sharp tip.

Starscream spread his legs and let Megatron settle over him, knowing what was coming next and relaxing for it. A spike so big could rip his valve if he wasn't ready for it, so he made sure he was and let Megatron do as he liked.

Megatron lined himself up after shoving the corset and skirt out of the way and pushed his hips forward, driving his spike into his mate, groaning loudly as his spike slid into the perfectly warm slit and pushed valve folds obscenely apart. It was such a great feeling to know he had claimed the Seeker as his own. Now he would never let him leave again. He loved him too much to let go.

Starscream clung to Megatron's spiked shoulder plating as the got rutted, taking each thrust and letting out sweet sounding gasps and cries to urge his partner on. A reunion had never felt so good! He was forgiven for leaving and Megatron would not get rid of him or hurt him again. It was an unspoken feeling, but he knew it was honest. They might be Decepticons, but they could tell occasional truths to one another.

Megatron bellowed his finish, a warm rush of transfluid gushing into his valve and making the Seeker howl as his overload rushed over over him as well. He hugged Megatron tighter, Megatron's sides heaving as he calmed down and let his arousal fade away. A now limp spike slipped out of his mate's slick valve to allow all the transfluid dribble out onto the berth covers. With a grunt Megatron lay down next to Starscream and spooned with him, arms tightly hugging his middle.

Starscream smiled, leaning back against the bot and shuttering his optics. They were both forgiven in their own way and things would get better from there on out. Perhaps this human holiday wasn't all that bad. It had gotten them back together, after all.

Soon the Seeker and gladiator were in recharge together, Starscream sporting the bow around his neck through the night and into the next morning.


End file.
